


The Change

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hethurin, Isturon, Knights of Naren books, Sanimir, Vallindra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	The Change

Once, just once, he wished his sister would do something to make him happy to be associated with her, but here he found himself wishing again that he didn’t know her at all. At least his request for a temporary adahi for the holiday had been granted. He was able to spend a few days at home with his parents without the association with her hanging over him.

“Everyone looks at me the moment they hear my name as if I’d do the same thing,” Sanimir complained. His temporary adahi, a pipe smoker, had stepped out, and he finally had some time to talk to his father, Isturon, alone.

“But what she did was within the rules, son.”

“If she’s following rules, watch out. You’ll be next,” he grumbled.

His father glanced at the door. The adahi had just left, but he was right to be nervous. A rogue mage was a rogue mage, no matter if his children were in Thril Gandir or not.

Sanimir frowned, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“She knows what would happen. She wouldn’t.”

“She knew what would happen to those children too, yet she still did it. A whole class of ten-year-olds just got marks against their records. Marks so bad that they can’t get even temporary adahis to visit their homes now. Marks for a thing that I, myself, used to do.”

His father raised a brow. “You slipped out of the dormitory windows while you were supposed to be asleep?”

“It’s actually somewhat of a tradition. After your tenth name day, it isn’t long before you’re moved to another building. The children’s building is the only one with a wall along the outside. It’s well-known that the wards are a distance out away from the wall, and after the guardians check that everyone’s in bed, they don’t check again without a good reason. So the kids slip out to climb the hill that overlooks the ocean before they have to move to another building. I think most of the guardians know about it, but they know no one is trying to escape. They’re just being kids.”

“I suppose you were lucky none of the guardians were like your sister when you did it.”

“None have been. I’ve never heard of anyone getting in trouble for it, until now. Now, even my roommate wants to switch rooms because I’m a Lightmist. Everyone knows I’m related to her, and they think I must be like her.”

“Your roommate should know better,” his father said, glancing again at the door.

“I know. Anyway, there’s a reason I wanted to come home for this Name Day celebration.”

“What is the reason?”

Sanimir took a deep breath, “I want to change my name in the town records. I can’t take being stuck in Thril Gandir with her and sharing the same last name.”

“Your mother won’t be happy. Do you intend to change your first name as well?”

Sanimir nodded.

“You’re fifteen. I believe you are old enough to decide for yourself so I will permit it. I do hope you intend to speak to your mother about it before the naming ceremony tomorrow.”

“I will. I didn’t expect her to be happy, but I do hope she’ll understand.”

His father nodded. “Do you have a name picked out?”

“I do. It’s Hethurin Fairsong.”


End file.
